The Wedding That Made Everything Worth It
by Jay-With-A-J
Summary: My very first story based on what I imagine Harry and Ginny's wedding would be like, hope you all like it!


_My first ever fanfiction, so please review but don't be too brutal! I accept all constructive criticism; I just want to be the best writer that I can be _

_This is how I imagine Harry and Ginny's wedding, all my own imagination. Review if you agree with any of it, or disagree, or what you liked and didn't like. _

_Enjoy _

_-Jay_

Ginny just took deep breaths, in and out, as Fleur perfected her make-up, in and out she breathed. She wasn't even nervous; she was actually so excited she was afraid to breathe. Fleur began to work on her eyes, applying the make up in quick, deft brushes. "Oh Ginnee, you weel look so preetty!" "Aw, thank you Fleur, I bet you're doing an amazing job, I can't wait to see my make-up. Oh, and my hair, cheers for that Angelina." Ginny said, gingerly touching her intricate hair.

"Anytime Gin, you can owe me back", Angelina said with a wink, as she held a struggling one year old Dominique. "Wen are you and George going to tell Mollee about ze engagemon?" Angelina laughed, "When we have everything planned so she doesn't have to worry", she replied. Ginny snorted, but she couldn't understand more, her mother had been frantic with months over her and Harry's wedding, even worse than she had been for Bill and Fleur's!

Hermione just sighed from the corner of Ginny's room. "Oh Hermione, please don't be worrying, I'm sure the idiotic brother of mine will propose soon, he probably has the ring in his pocket with months trying to pick up the courage!" Fleur and Angelina began to laugh, and Hermione even joined in. They all knew how probable this was. Ginny, meanwhile, was off in dreamland, enjoying a flashback to the night Harry asked her to be his forever.

"_Happy Christmas Eve!" Harry called as Ginny came in the door of Grimmauld Place, exhausted after Quidditch practise. "You, too, Harry. I swear I'm quitting Quidditch once the season ends, I just can't keep up anymore!" "Ginny, you're not even twenty yet, you won't be for another month." "I know, I know", she sighed, "I just don't believe in it anymore, I've grown up. In fact, I think it's time for a real career. Harry just looked at her, intrigued. "Harry, I applied for Healer training. I didn't want to say anything until I found out if my NEWT scores were good enough, and oh Harry, they are! They accepted me! I'm starting training in September! You know I only want to help people, and I was talking to Katie Bell and she said they are still looking for Healers since the war and I know I can help. I want my life to mean something, I want to make a difference, not just play a game for my life." _

_Ginny almost looked nervous after her speech, and added "Gwenog is gonna bloody murder me!" "Oh Gin", Harry laughed, "she'll understand. I know she makes the Harpies seem like it's a lifetime commitment but you know she won't stop you, lovie. You're so brave to do all this without saying anything, I'm so proud of you!" He said as he folded her into his arms and kissed her on the head. He led her over to the couch and asked "how will this work out?" "Well I obviously can't quit 'till the season finishes, so that'll be May and then I'll have some time off until I start studying in September."_

_Harry took a deep breath. "Hey Gin, knowing you, you'll crack up with boredom during the summer so, um, would you, um..." He trailed off as Ginny just looked at him. "Ginny, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me during the summer? Will you be my wife?" Ginny gaped at him, mouth hanging open. After a couple of seconds of silence, that seemed to drag on for eternity she roared "Harry James Potter, how dare you propose while I'm still wearing my sweaty Quidditch gear? You complete prat! And, YES, I will marry you! I'm gonna be your wife!" She said as she launched herself across the couch to hug him. _

_Harry just laughed as she nearly choked him with the strength of her hug. When she finally let him go, after kissing him thoroughly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red, heart-shaped, velvet box. He got down on one knee and simply opened the box, allowing his silence to ask the question once again. Ginny looked at the beautiful ring, it was a nice sized diamond, not too big, not too small, flanked by a small emerald and ruby on each side. Ginny immediately saw why Harry chose this ring; it represented the two of them joined together perfectly. _

_Harry pulled it from the box and slipped it on to Ginny's finger, where it was the perfect size, and pulled her in for a hug. Just as they were letting go, Harry muttered "George owes me ten galleons" and when Ginny just looked at him Harry explained "he bet me that you'd use your Bat Bogey Hex on me when I said I planned to propose to you when you were still wearing your Quidditch gear!" Ginny just laughed and hit him with a cushion. She replied "I haven't ruled that out yet, Potter" as she leaned in to kiss him again._

Ginny smiled at her ring; letting the memories wash over her as the sound of her mother's voice hit her. "Oh Gin-Gin, you look radiant! Oh Harry is going to melt when he sees you! Teddy, go over and play nicely with Victiore" Molly said as she set the four year old Teddy Lupin down. He ran squealing over to Victiore, changing his hair to match the three-year-old's white-blond curls. Molly ran to Ginny's side, almost bouncing with excitement, Ginny couldn't help but smile when she saw Angelina slip her engagement ring off her finger to keep Molly in the dark about her and George's impending nuptials. It was a brave choice in Ginny's eyes by the two; everyone was expecting fireworks when Molly eventually finds out.

"Oh Fleur, Angie, she looks so beautiful, doesn't she Hermione?! Harry is going to have a fit when he sees her, not to mention Arthur when he sees his baby girl! Merlin, I can't believe the day is finally here, and we are actually ready, it's a miracle! I didn't think we'd ever be ready, and thank Merlin nothing went wrong, so much could have -" "Mollee, pleeze calm down, everysing weel be perfect for Ginnee and Harree, I promize! I am finished weeth her make-up, letz check the marquee, non?" Fleur reassured as she led a nodding Molly from the room after taking baby Dominique from Angelina. "Come on Teddy and Victoire, we must get you two in your places!" Molly called back to the room, and the two children one in a tiny suit, and the other in a cream flower girl dress, held hands and scampered after her.

Angelina looked at Ginny, her expression clearly saying it was much easier to keep Molly in the dark when it came to engagements, and Ginny was pretty close to agreeing. "Wow, I can see why Ron hasn't proposed yet, it's nothing to do with me, it's to stop your mum from combusting!" Hermione said with a laugh. They laughed easily and waited patiently, discussing when Ron might pick up the courage and wondering where Harry could be bringing her on her secret Honeymoon. Before long there was a knock on the door and Bill was calling that is was almost the time. Now, Ginny was convinced she was going to forget to breathe, as her heart rate doubled and her stomach squirmed. Hermione took her hand and smiled, knowing how excited her best friend was.

Meanwhile, down in the sitting room, the men were all sitting around with glasses of fire whiskey, except for one. The black haired groom was pacing in front of the Burrow's fireplace. Harry wasn't sure himself whether he was excited or nervous. Ron and George just looked at him, not knowing what to say or do, and both privately thinking that they definitely wouldn't be holding up as well as Harry was when it was their turn. Then there was a knock on the door and little Teddy came running in, and ran straight to Harry who picked up his Godson. "Unca Harry, man, big man at door!" Everyone just looked bewilderedly at each other, the only 'big man' they knew was Hagrid and he was out the back at the marquee with the other guests. Harry just shrugged and made his way to the front door. "...found the place anyway, um, I am invited, you can check if you like!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing; this was a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Dudley!" He called, and the big man turned to look at him, almost looking reassured. Charlie, who had answered the door did a double take as he realised who this was. He looked at Harry and Harry just nodded that is was okay and turned to Dudley. Dudley gestured to Teddy, who was still in his arms, with black hair now, "he's, he's yours?!" "No, no, Dud, this is my Godson Teddy, Teddy say hello to Dudley." "Hi hi! You're big, but not as big as Hagri'!" Teddy said looking at Dudley. "Um, okay. It's nice to meet you, Teddy. Anyway, Harry, I know you didn't expect me, but, um, your- Ginny, she, ah, came to the house a couple months ago and said we were all welcome to come, and told us the whole story of you defeating that evil guy and that you saved everyone. Well Dad, he, um, wasn't too impressed but me and Mum were. She's real glad you got the guy that got Aunt Lily. So we decided I should come, you should have family here. I mean real family. I know these guys are your family now. But, Mum said Aunt Lily would have wanted it."

Harry just nodded, trying to process the information, but most of all, he was amazed at Dudley's casual use of 'Aunt Lily'. He had never heard his mum's name uttered by any of the Dursleys but here was Dudley saying aunt like he did every day. "Um, Dud, of course you're welcome here, Ginny was dead right in inviting you. I'm glad to see you Dudley." Harry admitted. Dudley just clapped him on the shoulder and looked as if he had tears in his eyes. "Come on, Dudley, I'm Charlie, one of Ginny's brothers, I'll find you a seat" Charlie said, in a friendly manner, and Dudley just nodded to him, reassured that he was accepted and followed him out. Harry turned and saw identical expressions of shock on Ron and George's faces as they stared at him from the sitting room. Harry just shook his head, as he had no words to describe what just happened. Bill cleared his throat from the stairs, "I'm just after talking to the girls, and it's time to go out." Harry looked to his best man, Ron, and two groomsmen, George and Bill, "let's go", he agreed. "Yay, Unca Harry getting married" called Teddy with excitement as they left out the back door and headed down to the same great white tent that Bill and Fleur had gotten married in during the dark days.

Harry's heart hammered. He peeked into the marquee where he would be marrying his Ginny within the hour and looked around. It genuinely looked as if every person he knew and liked in the world was sitting in the tent. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would be officiating, was already standing at the altar. He nodded to Harry and winked, and suddenly it was time to start. This would be a wedding with very little tradition, but then when was Harry one for doing things by the book? There would be no centre aisle, which was one of Ginny's stipulations, they said they shared a family and they shouldn't be made choose which side to sit on.

He looked back to the Burrow where Ron, George and Bill were waiting to escort the bridesmaids to the altar. Molly squeezed Harry's hand; it would be his soon to be mother in law that would lead him in, while he held Teddy. "Let's do this thing, Molly" Harry said as he picked up Teddy, who immediately changed his hair from bright blue to black. "Of course Harry, the girls will be coming any second. I can't believe it's here already!" Molly said as she nodded to Kingsley, indicating the start. As she, Harry and Teddy stepped into the marquee, untraditionally from the front, behind the dais where the marriage would take place, every person sitting faced forward to look at them and silence fell. Harry looked around and saw Charlie holding little Dominique; Percy and his wife Audrey; Professors Sprout, Slughorn, Flitwick, McGonagall (who looked slightly teary) and surprisingly Trelawney; Hagrid down the back, already dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief; Dudley doing his best not to look uncomfortable but smiled when he caught Harry's eye; Adromeda Tonks; Ron's Aunt Muriel, who looked approvingly; Aberforth Dumbledore, what seemed to be the entire Gryffindor house from their time in Hogwarts, and many other school chums and countless others.

Molly kissed him on the cheek, and then kissed Teddy's and went to sit in the front row with her family, as Harry stayed at the step of the dais and turned to face front, to the gap in the curtains that was the entrance. From there he could see the photographs that flanked the entrance, the photographs which had been one of his few requests towards the wedding. He looked to the faces of those who should be there. Lily and James; Sirius, Remus and Tonks; Colin; Dobby; Professor Dumbledore; and Fred looked back, each subject looking as happy as if they had been truly attending the wedding. Harry felt the tears filling his eyes but knew he would not shed them as he looked to his parents, wishing they could be there, but knowing that they, with all the others in the photos were looking down on them, from where they were.

Harry saw Victoire peeking in from the entrance, and set Teddy down, who ran straight to her, changing his hair to white blond to match hers. Victoire stepped in to the tent and took Teddy's hand, clearly having been told to do so, and the same second the most beautiful music that anyone in the tent had begun. Harry looked around, knowing what source to look for. He saw Fawkes perched on the portrait of Dumbledore and knew that this was a wedding gift that no-one else would ever have. No-one knew where a phoenix went once their owner had died, many believed they died too, but it was clear now that this was not the case. Harry focused on the entrance to the tent, with the photographs on either side, and waited for Ginny to enter.

Ginny watched Victiore step into the tent and her heart rate accelerated. Arthur took her hand and squeezed gently, his eyes tearing up yet again. He smiled at her, and Ginny knew he wasn't saying anything because every time he went to open his mouth the tears threatened to fall. Bill reached to Fleur's hand and nodded to show it was time for their entrance. Ginny was so glad that her and Harry had chosen these two to be in their wedding party. Ever since Harry had stayed at Shell Cottage during the war he had become much closer to Bill and was constantly calling over with Ginny, which is how the friendship finally bloomed between her and Fleur.

Ten seconds after they entered the tent George reached for Angelina's hand and looked back to Ginny, winked and whispered "don't forget sis, this is the best you'll ever look!" And with that they were gone, before Ginny could think of a witty response! Ron turned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and Ginny was shocked to see tears building in her brother's eyes. Hermione reached for Ginny's hand and told her "I know you won't pay any heed to George, don't forget, you have to wait thirty seconds to enter after us" and with that it was just Ginny and Arthur left outside.

"Daddy, I wish Fred was here." Arthur looked at his daughter with surprise, especially as he always secretly considered her the bravest of his children and just whispered to her "Gin, you know he's here, he's everywhere we go and in everything we do. He's in your sense of humour, Bill's protectiveness, Charlie's eyes, Percy's work ethic even though he applied it differently, Georgie's life, Ron's loyalty, your mum's and my love for you all and most of all; he's in our hair and our hearts." Ginny just looked at her dad, and didn't know whether to burst out laughing or break down crying. Arthur linked arms with his daughter and led her to the opening of the marquee, knowing that he had nothing more to say at that moment, and Ginny felt that if she said something she would ruin the moment, with her big mouth, Ron style!

Harry breathed out, the moment was finally here. He watched as Teddy led Victoire into the tent, the two of them looking like angels with their white-blond hair. When they reached Harry Victoire ran for Molly and Teddy hung on to Harry's legs as he watched Bill and Fleur enter. Bill shook Harry's hand as Fleur kissed his cheek and they went to stand in their respective positions. Next in through the gap in the curtains were George and Angelina, both looking more scrubbed up than Harry had ever seen them. Again, Angelina kissed Harry on the cheek as George shook his hand and whispered "mate, I know Fred would say you still look like a scrawny, specky git, even with the dress robes" with a wink as Angelina elbowed him. Harry just chuckled and gave George a quick one armed hug; it was exactly the right thing to say to calm him down, as Harry had thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Each went off to take their respective positions as Ron and Hermione, the best man and maid of honour entered the tent, each looking happier than they had ever been. Ron led Hermione down to Harry and Harry couldn't help but smile at her in her Gryffindor red bridesmaid dress, and wondered if Ginny had planned for the dresses to match the groomsmen's hair. Both Ron and Hermione threw their arms around Harry at the same time, and no words needed to be said as they held each other. Then, as they went to take their places Fawkes' song changed, it was time.

Teddy ran to George changing his hair to Weasley red as the curtains opened once more and Ginny stepped through on her father's arm. Harry could hear people in the crowd sniffing and crying but paid no heed, he could only pay attention to Ginny. Her shiny red hair was piled on top of her head with intricate braids running through, and some tendrils escaping to show the curl in her hair. She wore no veil as she never wanted to hide her face from Harry, and he wanted to drink in every millimetre of her perfect face, the minimal make up Fleur had applied made her look flawless and free from imperfection. And the dress, the tight corset top, covered with lace which reached over her shoulders and covered her arms, and the skirt that fanned out underneath her. Harry was in shock, he didn't realise someone could look this perfect.

Arthur led his only daughter over to Harry and shook his hand, and then placed Ginny's hand in Harry's, showing that this marriage had his blessing. He kissed her on the cheek and went to sit with his wife and family, well, those that weren't standing with Harry. Kingsley then stepped forward to stand in front of the couple, their bridal parties and all those who sat to witness this marriage. Fawkes' music came to an end but he remained perched on Professor Dumbledore's photograph. Kingsley kept the service as short as possible and even so the crowd tittered as Teddy became bored, climbed up on George's back and started flashing his hair different colours. Kingsley shared a smile with Harry and Ginny and proceeded to the vows. "Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honour him for all the days of your life?" "I do" Ginny replied not taking her eyes off Harry, who could see the tears in her eyes. Kingsley proceeded and said "Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife, good times and bad, in sickness and in health and to love and honour her for all the days of your life?" "I do!" Harry's voice rang out in the marquee with triumph and there didn't seem to be a dry eye in the tent as everyone looked upon the young man's face shining with pride. And then the fireworks went off!

Harry was still laughing an hour later; he should have known George wouldn't let the day go without a bang. He felt so content and stuffed from the amazing dinner as he was just sitting at the table playing with Ginny's hand as she talked to Hermione, he almost didn't notice as Ron tapped his fork off his glass, standing up and calling for attention. "Time for speeches," Ron began nervously "first, the dad of the bride would like to speak". Arthur stood up and smiled down at his daughter and new son-in-law. "The very first time I met Harry he was a little, thin twelve year old boy. He was completely unassuming and polite, and appeared as if he wanted to sink into his chair and hide from the world. From that day, Ginny took him to her heart, and never let him go. If it was any other boy I wouldn't have been very impressed that my daughter's heart had been stolen so early, but it was Harry, he stole all our hearts." Harry felt the blush on his cheeks and Ginny squeezed his hand as Arthur continued, "I speak here today as the father of the bride, and I don't think any father has ever been so proud of his daughter, she's the most tough, beautiful, funny ("OI!" yelled George) and loving daughter any man could ever wish for. But, I also speak as the father of the groom. I know James and Lily would wish to be here more than anything in the world, and we all wish that too. I wish that they could see the happiness radiating out of their son's face, the green eyes glittering with pure joy. I look at Harry as a son, as if we needed another! I have done, ever since he sat at out breakfast table as a skinny twelve year old. I love you both. To Harry and Ginny!" As the crowd raised their glasses and repeated the toast Harry stood and hugged his father in law, he didn't have words to explain how much one little speech could mean to him.

It was Ron's turn next as best man and he stood up, looking nervous. He took a deep breath and began. "So, today my best friend and my sister got married. If you had told me on the day I started at Hogwarts that this quiet, black haired boy would not only become my best friend but marry my annoying baby sister I would have said you were raving! But here we are, it's all happened and I don't think any of us would consider changing a single thing. Harry, he's a mad one sometimes but he's the best bloke going and I couldn't dream of anyone better for our Gin. Sorry Dean!" Ron grinned winking at his fellow Gryffindor who laughed. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, to hide his laughter as she tried to look cross, but failed. "Anyway, its mad how you think that by sitting next to one bloke on your first ride on the Hogwarts Express can change your life, it did for me. And in turn, I reckon it changed Ginny's life too, giving her the happiness she deserves. I just wanna say that there isn't much in the world that could make me happier than looking at my sister beam with pure joy and knowing that my best friend, and now brother is the reason. To Harry and Ginny, we love you!" Ron sat down blushing as the crowd once again repeated the toast.

Before Harry could stand up, Ginny touched his hand and stood up first. "I know it's not traditional for the bride to speak and before mum gives out, I think everyone here knows that I'm anything but traditional" Ginny said with a wink. "I just want to thank you, thank you all for being here, this is the day Harry and I will remember forever and each of you make it so special. However there are so many missing." Ginny turned to the photographs which were lined up at the wall of the marquee. "Professor Dumbledore, Colin, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, James and Lily, and Fred; you should all be here so I can thank you all for making Harry the man he is now. Professor, you taught Harry how to be the strongest of men, which kept him here with us. Colin, you taught Harry that it's okay to get excited like a child on Christmas Day, that he doesn't need to be so serious. It was your death that taught him that, but it should have been your life. Sirius, you taught Harry that he can trust adults, trust others, and that a little rule breaking for the right cause is good. Remus and Tonks, Harry has learnt that it's okay to be different. And you both left him the greatest gift of all, Teddy. The baby that made him smile for the first time in months during those dark days. James and Lily, Mr and Mrs Potter, my in-laws, you gave Harry the gift of love. It gave him a reason to fight. And a reason to come back. I can't thank you enough. And Fred. One of my many big brothers. Each of us Weasleys have learned so much from you. Losing you was the worst thing that's ever happened to any of us. It took a long time, but we have each learned that it's okay to grieve, to be sad, and to miss someone. It was from you and George that I learned to be fearless, to be brave but Harry has learned something of much more worth, he learned how to have fun. And who in the world has had more fun than the Weasley twins? Each of you should be sitting here in the crowd laughing at our silly speeches instead of being frozen in time, in a photo frame. But even in death, every single one of you created the man we call Harry. The man I love with all my heart. Thank you." Ginny sat down and Harry immediately took her in his arms as she cried. For a few minutes their tears mingled together as Harry tried to tell her how much that meant to him. But he knew that she knew that already, she knew everything about him; that was clear from her speech.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. "I don't think I can follow that to be honest! I never realised what family was like until this mad bunch of gingers took me under their wings. I just want to thank everyone for coming, and for all the work that everyone put in. This has been the best day of my life. I can't explain how much I love Ginny, and I probably shouldn't in front of all those scary big brothers she has! But, I want to keep this short and sweet, like me! Okay, okay, I'm serious now. I have no words for this day, but I've no words for the last few years, they've been the best of my life and I know that there are a hundred more years like that to come, with Ginny by my side forever. And Molly keeping an eye on me of course! There is nothing more than I want in the world to live out my life, peacefully with Ginny and all of you by my side." Harry looked around at his friends and family who were all looking at him, and he realised he had never felt such peace. It was this moment that made all the fighting and trauma worth it, this is what life should be like and he deserved it. He knew, looking from Ginny, to the Weasleys, to the friends he had made at Hogwarts, to the photographs at the wall, that all would be well for Harry James Potter.


End file.
